


The Importance of Snuggles

by mikicchii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff everywhere, fluff here fluff there, post-reveal fic, wow look at all that fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikicchii/pseuds/mikicchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien loves to hug things and Marinette’s never really questioned it. They both love being in each other’s embrace anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Snuggles

Adrien loves to hug something, whenever and wherever possible. Whether it be a pillow or his school bag, the weight of the object against him made him feel less alone. It reminds him of the way his mother used to hold him when he was younger. His childhood years were happier times, he’d sometimes muse. At least then his father made sure to keep his promises with his family.

Now, that isn’t to say that Gabriel Agreste doesn’t love his son. He does, although his actions tend to come out as awkward more often than not (his wife constantly teased him about it when Adrien was first born after he admitted to being scared to hold his son). It’s just that, being a single parent is hard enough on its own, and trying to support the both of them while being a world renown fashion designer made it all the more difficult. The only things that Gabriel knew well were hard work and discipline, not love and affection. He tried his best. Always.

Adrien grasped his father’s actions and their meaning early on after his mother left the two of them. Maybe it was due to his mother’s compassionate upbringing of him that he just somehow knew his father wasn’t trying to give him the cold shoulder. After all, the abilities to grasp someone’s feelings and respect them were his mother’s greatest gift to him.

So, when Adrien finally found out that Marinette was Ladybug, he recognized that she fully intended to tell Chat Noir one day, yet respected her wishes to tell him of the fact herself. If giving her space was what he needed to do, that’s exactly what he’d give her. Needless to say, he was elated when she finally did

Fast forward to a night during their final year of high school. Adrien and Marinette had fallen asleep on the floor (somewhere around two AM, he thought) after playing video games the whole night in Adrien’s room. He wakes up again not too long after, and is relieved to see Marinette asleep right next to him, right where he last saw her. To say he was relieved was an understatement. He had told Marinette about his fear of abandonment sometime after their secret identities had been revealed to each other, though she didn’t laugh at him like he thought she would. Instead, she smiled and gave him the sort of hug he had been longing ever since his mother’s disappearance, almost as if she had practically read his longings perfectly. Man, how did he manage to get so lucky to have Marinette in his life with Plagg around?

He reached out and took her right hand in his, idly caressing a gold band around her fourth finger. Marinette had been elated when Adrien had presented it to her over lunch the day before (she could barely form a coherent sentence, settling instead for a simple, yet surprisingly difficult, “thank you”. He thought it was adorable). Somewhat regrettably, his actions caused Marinette to stir and disturbed her peaceful slumber.

“Something wrong, Adrien?” she managed to say after his gentle caresses finally registered in her mind. When the boy in question didn’t respond right away, she crawled over to him and wiggled herself into his arms so that she was facing his front. A hand snaked its way around the back of his head and started to pet it, letting him know she wasn’t going anywhere. She knew what he wanted, and he didn’t have to say a word.

Hugging Marinette was definitely more calming than any pillow or school bag he’d previously used. It was almost addicting, in fact, though he didn’t mind one bit. At the very least, it made him feel like he belonged somewhere. It was almost hard to believe that such an amazing person such as Marinette had fallen in love with him. The abandoned alley cat. Smiling at her, Adrien softly replied.

“No, not a thing.”


End file.
